


THE NOSE

by charcolaughs (charcolor), Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clowns, Creepypasta, POV Second Person, this is all my gfs fault - ava, trollpasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolaughs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: What started as a simple clown nose turned into a big honkin' nightmare.
Kudos: 1





	THE NOSE

It started out as a joke.

You were known as the class clown for a reason. One day, at your Fun High School For Fun And Cool Teens, you found a clown nose in the backpack of some fuckin' nobody named Clowndice. Being the funny clown man that you were, you snatched that little guy right out of her bag in front of everyone and put the nose on.

It fit like a glove. Everybody cheered as you reached up and gave the nose a squeeze, causing a Funny Clown Honk to erupt from it. Clowndice was not amused and asked you to give the nose back, but you simply honked in her face and left.

You never took off the nose from that point in time. You wore it everywhere: in the shower, in bed, with the boys. Soon, the nose became your Brand, and it was hard to believe there was a time where you had ever gone without it.

It wasn't until one fateful day that you started to notice something. You were looking at your own selfies like a conceited whore, when you realized that the nose looked smaller in your older selfies. Indeed, upon scrolling from oldest to newest, the nose seemed to get rounder and redder with every picture.

But that wasn't all. Your skin started to pale. Your hair started to take on different colors. And, most importantly of all, your clothes slowly started to morph into Clown Attire. It was like you suddenly stopped dressing like a normal fucking person, which was strange, because you USED to dress like a normal fucking person...that is, until you put on the nose.

You gasped in horror as you stumbled to the mirror. Looking at your full body, you realized with a start that your shoes were fuckin' HUGE, dude! They made little honk noises as you walked. It was kinda funny but mostly very disturbing????

You decided you had to get out of your house. You grabbed your parents' car keys and went to steal their vehicle like any rebellious teen in a coming-of-age film, only to stop when you saw the car itself. Somehow, it had shrunk down to roughly the size of a cat, I think?? It had also turned white, with rainbow polka dots covering it. It was pretty gay, but you didn't care. You had to escape this nightmare.

You squeezed into the tiny clown car with ease thanks to your newfound Clown Powers. With one massive, goofy-lookin' shoe, you slammed on the acceleration, until you realized that you forgot to put the car in reverse. After accidentally destroying your parents' garage, you backed out of the driveway and drove to the first place that came to mind: Clowndice's house. You had never been there before, but your Clown Instinct told you it was a place you were destined to go.

It took you several hours, actually, because you forgot to bring your friend Google Maps. Eventually, though, you reached it: Clowndice's house.

It was the biggest circus tent you had ever seen in your life. Clown Music erupted from it as you drove closer. Before you could exit your vehicle, Clowndice herself stepped out, looking like the boss ass bitch of a clown she was.

"Looks like you finally showed up, asshole," she said - or, rather, honked. "Come inside. I've been waiting for you."

But you didn't have time for Clowndice's shit. You ran her ass over with your tiny clown car. While she was lying on the ground, bleeding rainbow-colored Clown Blood, you stepped out of your vehicle to finish the job.

You reached into your pocket for the handgun you had brought with you. However, much to your horror, the only thing you could produce were several multicolored handkerchiefs, all tied together in a ridiculously long chain. You struggled to pull them all out, but it was no use. They just wouldn't stop coming.

Clowndice stirred beneath your car. She clutched her clown nose in horror, screaming loudly. "YOU CLOWN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she cried as she tore her hand away, revealing her rapidly-deflating clown nose.

At first, you thought you had won, but you suddenly felt a searing pain in your own clown nose. In fact, all around you were the screams of clowns, getting louder and louder.

"YOU FOOL!" Clowndice screeched. "The clowns."

You weren't paying attention. All you could focus on was the Raw Clown Energy flowing out of your body. All the while, the Clown Music continued to play softly in the distance, gradually getting louder and louder.

As the clowns around you perished one by one, Clowndice included, you realized with absolute terror that with the death of all clowns came the death of all clownery. Soon, there would be nothing left; without clowns, the world would perish. And it was all your goddamn fault you fucking idiot.

You did this. You fucked up, and now bad things are happening. As you lay dying on the ground, you heard Clowndice's last words close to your ear.

"Looks like you're the real clown."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is all my gfs fault she came up with this idea i just Transcribed it - ava


End file.
